This invention relates to the handling of electrical cable in fixed lengths and more particularly pertains to positioning an entire length of one or more sections of cable in a well bore and removing same.
There are processes and apparatus that have been described in the art for installing and removing continuous tubular members, such as continuous well tubing, well logging telementry cable, electrical cable, and the like, in and from a well bore. By way of example, the following U.S. Patents describe techniques and apparatus for inserting and removing continuous tubing into and from wells: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,313,346; 3,667,554; 3,690,136; 3,658,270; 3,866,679; 3,841,407; and 2,013,070. Additionally, U.S. Patent Nos. 3,378,811 and 3,285,629 describe methods and apparatus for mounting an electrical cable in a flexible drilling hose for positioning in a well bore. Further, the following U.S. Patents describe techniques and apparatus for installing and removing lengths of electrical cable in and from a well bore: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,326,556; 3,825,078; 3,825,079; and 3,807,502.
However, so far as is known, no one previously has provided a satisfactory method or apparatus for handling electrical cable into or out of a well wherein the entire length of one or more sections of the cable were inserted or removed, particularly where the cable terminal connectors have to be handled on reels and sheaves.